A foam dispensing apparatus that mixes a liquid soap with gas and dispenses the liquid soap in the form of mousse-like foam is known (Patent Literature 1).
A technique is also proposed in which foam is dispensed such that the dispensed foam has a specific shape. For example, Patent Literature 2 proposes a foam dispensing apparatus in which a foam dispensing adapter including a plurality of dispensing outlets that have specific diameters and are arranged at specific positions is attached to a nozzle head of a foam pump-equipped container for dispensing foamed content liquid through a nozzle in response to an operation of pressing the nozzle head so as to form shaped foam imitating the shape of a character with a single pressing operation.